


A Scarlet Sister's Resolution

by Enigmatisty



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: A tad too many charisma breaks, Some Cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatisty/pseuds/Enigmatisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day after New Year's Eve in Gensokyo, and everyone rejoices and basks in the warm spring, looking forward to let the past go, and start anew.<br/>However, one youkai is devoid of the holiday cheer, still burdened by the past. That youkai, is Remilia Scarlet, the Eternally Young Scarlet Moon.<br/>As she takes in the joyous reverie that shakes Gensokyo, she feels sorry for her younger sister, Flandre Scarlet, who is still chained in the basement because of her volatile childishness, and her unstable power.<br/>Feeling guilty about how she's neglected her for an entire decade, Remilia sets out to repair their relationship, and enjoy the new year together.<br/>However, things don't go as planned as she finds Flandre unconscious and inflicted with a strange fever.<br/>As she investigates how her sister managed to end up like this, Remilia discovers that there's something more to this incident.<br/>Intent on resolving it, she sets out, determined to rescue Flandre, no matter who will stop her, whether it be the sun, the water, or even a certain gap hag's intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do intend to reiterate the story in the near future for a more refined format, so please wait as girls warmly rewrite.

It was a fine day in Gensokyo, Remilia had to admit. the sky a deep forget-me-not blue, the clouds lazily drifting past the sun. Everyone seemed at ease ever since the incident with the upside-down castle in the sky and the magical storms caused by the thundering drums of war of the tsukumogami’s charge, which was put down by Reimu Hakurei, and Marisa Kirisame, as usual. Even her head maid, Sakuya Izayoi, had ventured out to the castle ever since Imperishable Night, determined to be popular once more.

Today was quite special, for it was the day after New Year’s Eve, and everyone basked in the welcoming of the New Year to move on from the past and start anew. However, there was one youkai who seemed devoid of the holiday cheer. That one youkai was herself, Remilia Scarlet, revered in fear and charisma as the Eternally Young Scarlet Moon…much to her chagrin.

Remilia sipped her chamomile tea gingerly, ready to spit it out in case if it was too hot, but it was a fine temperature. She quickly downed the cup, enjoying the mildly sweet taste.

She looked excitedly past the shaded veranda of the Scarlet Devil Mansion at the Misty Lake, its teal waters glittering on the horizon. She felt like drinking one of a set of potions that Eirin Yagokoro, the Lunarian Doctor, had secretly brewed for her. The potions apparently would allow Remilia to negate the consequences of being a vampire that chained her to the Mansion all day, and enjoy the humid summer day like any regular human.

She pondered the idea around, but thought better as she mused that any eavesdropping fairies would spread rumors of her lack of charisma throughout the land if she took a swim in one of those pink bikinis she secretly kept in her room.

She looked at the closed door leading back into the Mansion, and thought to herself what everyone would be doing as she reclined gently in her chair. Sakuya was absent, most likely slaughtering Meiling for dozing off. Remilia chuckled sympathetically, thinking that it couldn’t be helped, as the sweltering heat made even herself feel lethargic. Patchouli was gone from her library, a rare event, to hang out with Marisa, or “share our contributions to the field of magic”, as she called it. Remilia knew that Patchouli was out to get Marisa for herself before Alice Margatroid could make a move, and grinned at the thought of their encounter taking a humorous turn for the worse.

That left Koakuma, and… her younger sister, Flandre. She winced as she remembered how Flandre was still locked in the basement, and could only guess at how stuffy it would feel in this sweltering climate.

She felt suddenly horrible at how she had neglected her younger sister horribly this past decade, and that she could not enjoy the New Year along with everyone else. The only time Flandre had been let out was during the meteor incident, and shortly after that, she went on a rampage, shouting that her sister was nothing but a big bully and a pushover. It had taken both Patchouli and Marisa to shut her down, and Sakuya had grabbed her while she was sobbing noisily. Remilia recalled guiltily how she had stared at her with enraged eyes before she succumbed to her fate, and allowed herself to be locked back in the basement.

The Scarlet Devil felt a cold sweat overcome herself despite the heat, and wondered if Flandre still fostered these feelings of hatred towards her. She wished she could just make them disappear, but she knew with dread that these wounds that she had inflicted on her own sibling were deeper than they seemed. Sighing, she looked outside, a melancholy gaze in her eyes, as she heard the shouting of the merry fairies playing outside the mansion’s red walls. With a grunt, she rose from her chair, and walked slowly towards the door, to the basement where her sister was imprisoned.


	2. Chapter 2

Remilia walked quickly through the long, red corridors of the Mansion’s interior, taking each descending staircase she came across. She had forgotten which path to take to get to the basement, and felt her confusion escalate as she found herself on what seemed to be the ground floor, the last floor above the basement. Taking a quick breath in annoyance, she made a mental note to chide Sakuya on manipulating the interior of the mansion into a scarlet labyrinth. As she neared a corner, she heard voices coming from past it, seemingly in one of the respite rooms. She stood close to the wall and lowered her wings, sidling as quietly and carefully as she could until she was in hearing range. She heard high-pitched voices, most likely a few of the fairy maids conversing. One of them was squeaky and quavering, out of fear, and the other housed concern in each syllable as she spoke.

“What happened?” The concerned voice spoke. “I-I was just walking in the ground floor, tidying up the hallway,” the frightened one started. “Then I heard a crash from the basement, and then Flandre-ojousama’s voice! She sounded like she was crying, saying it was too hot.”

At hearing this, Remilia felt guilt surge throughout her entire body. She leaned in as far as she could without being exposed, intent on hearing out the fairy’s experience.

“I hope you didn't do anything. Sakuya-sama says we can’t open the door for her no matter what. She always goes crazy and won't hesitate to kill us at all!” The concerned one exclaimed, fear rising in her voice.

A little silence followed this, and the other voice spoke once more, her tone more calm, with a hint of what seemed like shock.

“How can you say that, Asaki-chan? Flandre-ojousama is our master as well, and I don’t think she is as crazy as everyone makes her out to be…! I think she fainted afterwards…” The voice fell off, as the maid went into thought. “I heard a thump, like something fell. I think it got too hot in there!”

“Well, what’s done is done,” the fairy named Asaki continued. “She’s too dangerous, so we’ll just let Sakuya-sama handle it.”

As the girls began talking about their menial tasks, Remilia felt horrible at what the fairy maids perceived Flandre to be. She felt guilt mixed with anger boil up in her, and felt ready to give the obnoxious fairy a piece of her mind. She stomped on the red linoleum floor as she turned the corner to see a medium-sized door set into the wall. With a start, she slammed it open, and looked around wildly around the room until her eyes fell on the two fairies, staring dead center into her gaze, their bodies almost rigid like statues on the chairs on which they sat upon. She growled, and walked menacingly towards them.

“M-mistress Remilia-ojousama!” One of them squeaked timidly, awkwardly rising from her seat. “We, w-were just-“

“You mean you were just talking about how you tried to kill Flandre?” Remilia grated at her, slamming her hand down hard onto a nearby dresser. The fairy stared in terror at the way the entire dresser shook at the impact, and dropped back onto her chair, whimpering.

“She may be called a monster, but that gives you no excuse to treat her as such! She is a mistress of this mansion as well!” Remilia roared at the fairy. In her rage, she grabbed at the collar of one of them, and lifted her slightly off the ground, glaring daggers at her. “I’ll make sure you get thrown in there in her place for your insolence.”

Rarely did she speak so cruel towards the fairy maids, often aloof or deprecating of them, but Remilia was unable to control her feelings over and felt hot tears spill from her face. In response, she loosened her grip on the fairy, who squealed and fell to the ground with a crash. She felt her anger and guilt towards herself only rise more, as more hot tears snaked down her cheeks onto her pink blouse, disappearing upon contact.

She ran outside, ignoring the stricken maids, and quickly surmised that it would be too late if she entered Flandre’s room from the heavy iron doors that sealed it off. Ignoring her outburst, she ran until she was back at the staircase leading back upward, and stopped in place, guessing that she was directly above the basement room. Breathing deeply, she took a spell card out.

“Bad Lady Scramble!” Remilia rasped, and rose into the air, letting the red aura that she used so much in her spells empower her wings, letting her take on superhuman strength and speed. Focusing herself, she careened downwards, breaking the scarlet floor with her charge, burrowing quickly past the dark earth, finally hitting the hard ceiling of the basement square on with her head.

She grunted in pain, punching away at the sturdy stone wall repeatedly until it gave into her charge and crumbled, falling into what felt like the inside of a furnace, and soon, hard stone.

She primed her legs and landed swiftly on her feet. Shaking her body rigorously, she quickly came to her senses, looking quickly around the dreary, dark prison that was called Flandre’s room, and suddenly realized how humid it was, feeling warm sweat coat her dress and cause her skirt to cling to her legs as soon as the thought entered her mind. She felt her lungs burn as they sucked the thick, pungent air in and out as she frantically searched the entire room for her sister, turning the furniture over on their heads. Fruitless in her search, she closed her eyes, and took a small breath as she conjured a few pentagrams out of the reddish darkness, almost invisible as they appeared.

“Servant Flier!” She whispered, watching as red bats flew out of the circles, trailing faint red streams behind as they lazily circled around the room, scanning for any signs of life.

After a few seconds of their voyage, they suddenly grouped up and glided towards the right until they abruptly vanished from sight. Remilia blinked and squinted, confused, until she could make out the outline of Flandre’s canopy bed in the violet-red haze.

The canopy was wrecked as though a tree had fallen on it, the velvet sheets torn asunder and disheveled, and the pillows nowhere to be seen. She glanced around, wondering where they were, until her eyes fell on a leg protruding from under the beds, slightly hidden by the sheets.

She stared in disbelief, noticing a pink sock and red shoe which seemed to blend in the darkness, realizing that they were indeed similar to her own feet.

Remilia crouched, and felt her joints tighten and release instantaneously as she sprang forth and appeared at the bed. Anxiously, she grabbed at the bed and threw it to the left with immense force, ignoring the broken canopy as it hit the wall with a loud crash. She noted that the bed was oddly quite cold compared to the entire room, and the sheets were extremely wet, almost as heavy as a boulder.

She made a quick note of it, as she saw Flandre’s forlorn figure before her eyes, as though she were resting, presumably from another rampage.  
However, as she looked closer, she saw that the younger girl’s hands were clenched tightly enough that blood had been drawn from them, and her face was contorted as though in pain, her cheeks flush and tinged with pink. Her white skin was splattered with the same pink across her limbs, as though she had been burned.

Panic coursing through her veins, Remilia gulped and gingerly extended a hand to see if she were awake, and quickly pulled it back as she felt a searing heat singe her palm, and quickly pulled it back.

She stared at her sister’s body helplessly, feeling the tears erupt once more at the fact that she couldn’t help her when she needed it most. Brushing her face with a flick of her arm, she grabbed and threw Flandre onto her right shoulder. She gritted her teeth as she felt an intense heat surge into her, causing her muscles to spasm in pain. Forcing herself to bear it, she quickly drew a spellcard with her free hand, and threw it into the air above her, watching as it exploded into a series of hot pink chains with sharp, pointed spear like ends.

“Miserable Fate!” She shouted as they suddenly crashed into the ceiling, leaving holes as wide as her spear Gungnir in their wake.  
Crouching, she tightened her grip on Flandre, and felt her joints lock in and release once more as she swiftly skyrocketed through the holes, quickly reaching the lavishly-decorated vestibule of the Mansion. The lobby was empty, save for the sounds of the fairies coming from the garden outside.

Feeling blood pounding into her ears as the two fell to the ground, Remilia placed Flandre gently onto a nearby couch, placing her head carefully on the armrest.  
She glanced around the room, focusing her ears for Sakuya’s voice, and heard it coming from outside. She spat at the ground, knowing it would be dangerous to go outside while it was exceedingly sunny. Looking in urgency at her maladjusted sister laying on the couch, Remilia decided that she had to find help, no matter what the cost was. However, she suddenly noted something small protruding from Flandre’s right hand. Quickly returning to her side, Remilia pried it loose and examined it. It was a piece of paper, crumpled badly as though water had fallen on it…or tears, Remilia assumed grimly. She felt as though she were holding an ice cube, and opened it. It appeared to be addressed to Flandre, from what she could decipher. The handwriting was sloppy, with a few words crossed out and misspelled. Wondering who in Gensokyo could be so illiterate, she examined the scribbles more carefully.

"Flan-chan plz take it easy! I maid teh bed cold and nice so you feelz better! You can bee teh strongest like mii laik this! Ill ask Gap Hoe-san if she can openz anuther burder and lets me in. iima let dai-chan come to so its easeier to helps u! Hang in theeere! -The Strongest"

Remilia suddenly felt a jolt shake her entire head as she realized that Cirno had been in Flandre’s room, in cahoots with Yukari. She felt her face flush with fury as she assumed that Cirno had hurt her sister, but quickly realized it couldn’t be her as Flandre was extremely hot to the touch, not frozen solid. She brooded over this, knowing that Yukari had something to do with this.

She sat down on a mahogany chair as she looked darkly at the scarlet marble floor, knowing damn well that Yukari was going to be hard to confront about the matter; she was easily the most enigmatic youkai in Gensokyo, and had as many secrets as the gaps she created.

She glanced back at the unconscious Flandre, and looked at the entrance to the outside of Gensokyo, shining brightly. Remilia knew she was the only one who could rescue her sister, and felt adrenaline rise up within her. The Scarlet Devil would not be deceived so easily by some bitch who boasted the occupation of the only Phantasm boss.

Taking a deep breath, she bravely opened the glass doors of the entrance, and walked through, feeling the sweltering summer greet her once more, except with a murderous embrace not like how she felt earlier that day, in the refuge of the shaded veranda.

She cringed as she felt the tendrils of sunlight tie themselves around her, feeling her strength seep with each passing second. She groaned in agony, looking around as she heard Sakuya’s condescending voice ring out from the right garden.

“Sakuya…!” She croaked desperately, falling onto her knees as she felt pain explode within her entire body, powerless.

Concentrating every ounce of strength she had left within her, she threw a hand against the red wall and forced her knees to bend and support her heaving body, ignoring the pain once more. She noticed that her skin was rapidly turning pink much like Flandre’s, seared by the dagger-like sunlight. Making a note of it, Remilia ran doggedly towards where she had heard the voice, and suddenly saw Sakuya running towards her, her usually complacent blue eyes stricken with shock.

“Ojou-sama?!” Sakuya exclaimed, grabbing her mistress as she slumped in exhaustion. Escorting her to a shaded table out in the garden rapidly, the head maid gently placed her weakened body onto one of the chairs. “What are you doing here, especially with such sunlight out?!”  
Remilia stared at her with pained eyes, feeling the heat fire viciously with pain throughout her entire body as she gasped heavily, trying to recover from the sudden absence of the sun’s torture.

“Don’t worry about me…” She rasped, feeling as though her throat was coated with sandpaper. “Flandre was unconscious in her room. It was too hot in there - she fainted from it. She’s resting in the vestibule, on one of the couches.”  
The normally perfect and elegant Sakuya stared at her, her silver hair disheveled. She wiped a furrowed brow, her padded chest heaving with deep breaths.

"Very well,” She replied, a note of urgency in her voice, hastily shoving it back into place. “I shall immediately take her to Eientei and have Eirin-san take care of her.”

She sighed, and looked worriedly at Remilia, who had closed her eyes and started taking slower, deeper breaths, almost as though she were sleeping, her hands folded onto the table.

“Sakuya,” Remilia started, hesitantly, then stared directly into her eyes. “Please take me to my room. I need to rest. I entrust Flandre in your hands.”

“Please, leave it to me, Ojou-sama,” Sakuya replied, haughtily curtsying as the words left her mouth. “You need to recover especially. Vampires cannot endure the sun, I must remind you.”

Remilia sighed at the maid’s reprimanding, and as she rolled her eyes, she found herself suddenly laying down in her room, snugly tucked in her bed. She smiled at Sakuya’s thoughtfulness, but grimaced that she couldn’t be sleeping at this moment, knowing she needed to find Yukari and find out what had happened to Flandre.

Breathing deeply, she jumped out of her bed onto her floor, and suddenly felt her legs give way, still weakened from the sunlight. She moaned as the floor rose to meet her brutally and shove her head to face the dresser. She grunted as she willed her limbs to bend and returned to the safety of the bed, frustration on her features. As much as she disliked it, she was in no condition to investigate.

Sighing, she tucked herself in, and prepared herself to get a well-needed rest, when the image of the tinctures that Eirin had given to her flashed vividly in her clouded mind.

She decided to ponder what had occurred at the clinic, and hopped onto her bed, delving into her mind until she saw Eirin’s robed figure, lined with stars.

“They’re a little experiment of mine.” She murmured, an expectant glint in her silver eyes.

“What are they for?” Remilia asked precariously, folding her arms at the suspicious pack of tiny bottles on the counter.

“They’re a sort of nullification elixir,” She explained patiently, gesturing towards them. “They’ll negate the consequences your vampire blood inflicts upon you and let you enjoy the day like a regular human.”

 

Interested, Remilia grabbed one of them, and examined it. It was a small bottle, shaped like an Erlenmeyer flask. The base was as wide as her palm, and the glass veered diagonally on both sides, creating a partially spacious cone. The sides sharply tapered at the midsection to form a neck that was as long as a nail. The beaker gently poked out at the top, and felt blunt to the touch.

Eirin beamed at her expectantly as she fingered it and examined the peach-colored liquid in the flask. It appeared to be as consistent as wine, and looked as though it had a sweet taste.

Finished with her examination, she turned back to the doctor.

“Fine,” Remilia started, trying to keep the tone of excitement in her words concealed. “I’ll take them. I’m tired of being escorted by Sakuya everywhere anyway.”

“Very well.” Eirin replied, taking the entire set and gently inserting them into a plastic bag she grabbed from her side.

Remilia blinked at her as she smiled earnestly and handed the bottles over without requesting a price.

“You won’t charge me?” She asked, surprised.

“No, these are freshly made and a project made especially with you in mind as the audience.” Answering briskly, the Lunar Doctor gestured with a dismissing flick of her free hand.

“I’ve made multiple copies of it and tested them on Udonge, but there were no potent side effects except for extreme constipation and the urge to insert suppositories into her rectum. It appears to stimulate the pituitary gland on rabbits.”

“Uh…” Remilia gulped and felt herself blush hotly at hearing this.

“Is she fine…?” She asked uncertainly.

“Yes, I had to render her unconscious and give her another mixture which serves as an antidote if the elixir were to apply…undesirable effects.” Eirin replied gruffly, tucking her ponytail behind her ear with a rather quick motion of her hand.

“I see.”

“Very well.”

The awkward silence grew on for a few seconds between them, until Remilia grinned at her, trying to be charismatic.  
“Thank you very much, Eirin,” She called, making her way to the exit.

“My pleasure!”

Remilia walked briskly to the exit, her shoes clacking on the gleaming linoleum floor until she suddenly felt something on her shoulder. She looked back to see Eirin standing behind her, a look of worry on her face.

“Remilia-san, is Flandre-san doing well?” She asked, a tone of concern coloring her voice.

“…What do you mean?” Remilia replied, averting her gaze furtively for a few seconds before looking at Eirin again.

“I have not seen her since the menreiki’s performance at the Hakurei Shrine. Is she doing well?”

Remilia felt her chest grow heavy with pangs of guilt and concern, but brushed it off, walking quickly towards the door.

“She’s doing….fine. Well, later.” She waved to the doctor, who waved back in response, but her face had an inexplicable look on it, almost as though she was trying to restrain herself to say something.

“That she doesn’t believe me.” Remilia murmured darkly, sensing her heart throb with misery, as she flew into the depths of the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, the long, green shoots lined erratically in the darkness around her as she made her way back to the Mansion.

“She’s right…dammit!” Remilia snapped her eyes open as the words expelled from her mouth, and returned to the comfort of her room, going over what she had learned from the flashback.

Eirin might end up being embroiled in this, and this incident would become far more complicated than it was, what with Yukari involved, and even Cirno.  
Pondering this, she gave into her body’s needs, feeling herself fall into the welcoming darkness of sleep.  
She swam deeper into the buoyant depths, wishing that she reawaken quickly.


End file.
